


The Transcended

by sapphiicscribe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Clexa Week, F/F, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, The 100 (TV) Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiicscribe/pseuds/sapphiicscribe
Summary: How the 100 should have ended... (Clexa endgame)This is a short one shot, rewritten from the last scene in season 7 (Alternate Universe). It starts when Clarke goes to earth and is chasing Picasso.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	The Transcended

Clarke weaved in between the trees avoiding low hanging branches and the foliage as she chased after Picasso. She lost sight of his golden fur through the trees as she ran faster to catch up with him. The sun shined through the trees reflecting back from the river bank ahead of her. She cleared the trees, slowing to a stop on the line of the shore, her breath now shallow and fast. Panicked Clarke looked up and down the riverbank seeing no sign of Piccaso. 

“Picasso! Please come back.” She called through teary eyes, “...I don’t want to be alone.” 

“You’re not.” A voice echoed out behind Clarke. A voice she could never forget.

Clarke spun around laying her eyes on the cruel god who put her here, taking form in the love of her life’s body. 

She sighed, “What do you want? Haven’t I suffered enough? Or are you still here to torture me?”

Lexa stared softly at Clarke with tears in her eyes, “Clarke..”

Her name sounded so soft off Lexa’s tongue, as soon as Clarke heard it she knew this wasn't a cruel punishment anymore. This really was Lexa, her one true love, standing mere meters in front of her during the downfall of the world. 

Clarkes heart dropped as she felt her knees weaken and her eyes well up with tears, “It’s you..”.

Clarke sprinted towards Lexa closing the gap between them in seconds. She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and buried her face into her shoulder. Finally letting the tears fall from her eyes washing away all the stress and pain she had just experienced. Nothing else mattered but Lexa. She was here with her, it didn't matter to her how. 

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarkes waist and pulled her in closer, kissing the side of her head before pulling apart. Lexas hands cupped her cheeks and they stared at each other in awe. For this moment they felt their emotions so intensely, immersed in the presence of one another. Lexa wiped the tears away from Clarkes eyes with her thumb as the corners of her mouth turned up. Their love was undeniably epic, a romance spanning the centuries, all leading to this moment of endless passion. 

Clarke leaned into Lexa, pressing her lips against hers. They were soft and warm against hers. The passion exploded into the air as the kiss grew heated and harder. Their hands roamed each other's bodies moving into the kiss. Lexa swiped her tongue across Clarkes lip asking for entrance. Their tongues collided and their breath heavied before pulling away from each other once more. 

Clarke, flustered, caught her breath before asking, “H-how’re you here right now?”

Lexa dropped her hands from Clarkes face to gather her hands in her own, intertwining their fingers. “They brought me back, well it wasn't really that simple. It took a lot of begging almost 6 months of it.” She paused seeing the confusion on Clarkes face, “Time passes differently there. But it wasn't just me who had to ask them to let me down. Everyone there, Madi, Octavia, Bellamy, Raven, Murphy, everyone. They all pled the case of your innocence… After awhile they took our side and let me come down to take you instead of the gods.”

“Take me?”

Lexa smiled, “Clarke, you can transcend too.” 

Clarke briefly started to smile almost too scared to believe if it was true or not. Lexa could sense the uncertainty on her girlfriend's face. 

“You deserve this Clarke, it’s real.”

Clarke started to cry once again as a flood of relief overtook her emotions. Lexa grabbed her and held her close to her chest letting her cry into her shoulder. The couple stood on the river bank embracing, the last two humans to ever stand on the soils of earth for the rest of eternity. The sun shone down on them, just starting to set in the distance making the sky a mix of yellows and oranges. 

“It's time baby.” Lexa gave Clarke one more squeeze before letting go.

They stared into each other's eyes almost as if looking into each other's souls. All the years that had passed since they last met and it felt as if nothing had changed. Lexa was her soulmate, she didn't need any events to prove it to her. She knew the moment she laid eyes on her. That one day many years ago in the commander's tent. However she would never have expected the events to unfold the way they did. Losing Lexa was the worst pain she had ever felt but she would suffer through it a million more times just to be here now, with her. It felt right, she felt complete and satisfied, finally happy. 

Clarke pressed her lips against Lexa’s once more, “I'm ready.”

They held hands in between them as they stared at each other. Their bodys started to glow a bright gold. True peace washed over them both. The light grew brighter as their bodies erupted into pure light now. The light faded away along with their bodies. They had transcended together. Their relief and passion could still be felt in the air as their footprints stood etched into the riverbank. A forever reminder of the last ones on earth, the 100, and a constant reminder of the love they had for each other. Which will continue on for eternity with all the transcended.


End file.
